


The Second Generation is a Mess

by RiverlissFlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Caffeine Addiction, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Crazy Family, Future Fic, Insomniac Characters, Multi, Neglected Character, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Second Generation, Slow Burn, Texting, Timezones suck, Trans Character, Unrealistic Housing (sort of), Verbally Abused Character, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverlissFlow/pseuds/RiverlissFlow
Summary: Warning: This is a second generation fanfiction, so they are all my own OCs.The Second Generation Haikyuu kids are on a discord where there are hidden identities, insomniacs, and caffeine addicts. How will this turn out?Everyone is above 13 in this.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic (that I'm posting). It's probably not that good.  
> I love Kageyama. I will say that every chapter. I do.
> 
> Most of the characters are children of the original Haikyuu people.

_**Volleyball Kids :D** _  
_**#normal-craziness** _

Glad you made it StarEclipse

StarEclipse: hey?

Crowness: Hello! Glad you could make it! Please state what you would like to be called, pronouns, and position! If you would like to state your sexuality/romanticality/aestheticality you may! I now need to go for a little though

StarEclipse: Sure? Call me Eclipse. My pronouns are she/her and I play all positions :) I’m greysexual, demiromantic, and homoaesthetic.

Shallows: How is that possible? (the positions)

StarEclipse: I just learned how to play all positions. All of my family loves volleyball.

StarEclipse: Who are you though?

Shallows: Nice!

Shallows: Call me Shallow (no I am not actually shallow I just go off the part of the river that is really shallow because that’s where the scared people go and i’m scared like ¾ of the time), my pronouns are she/her and I’m a setter, though I also am very good at serving.

StarEclipse: Hmm...Alright. May I ask why you are scared?

Shallows: Uhh...reasons I will say once I know you better but I do have anxiety.

StarEclipse: Understandable.

StarEclipse: I take it that this is an anonymous chat?

Shallows: Mostly I think. I know that Crow (the person who welcomed you) and Sugar know each other (they are siblings). I also know that Lioness, Kitty, and Owl know each other.

StarEclipse: ...dammit I thought I escaped them

Shallows: ???

Lioness: NEW PERSON HELLO!!!!!!!

Lioness: I’M LIONESS, SHE/HER, AND A MIDDLE BLOCKER!!

Shallows: did i forget to mention they are energetic

StarEclipse: yep

StarEclipse: It’s fine though.

StarEclipse: I need to go now, my dad is calling me down to clean a little.

Lioness: I need to go practice VB!!

Shallows: and im alone again

Shallows: Never mind, my dad just got home

~~**~~

StarEclipse: Hello I’m back.

DeadSugarcake: Hello person! I’m Sugar, she/her, and a libero.

Crowness: Crow, they/them, Opposite Hitter and captain of my team.

StarEclipse: Hello again.

StarEclipse: Where’s Shallow?

Crowness: …

Crowness: I can’t say :/

StarEclipse: It’s fine!


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kageyama, I promise.

**DM between StarEclipse and Shallows**

StarEclipse: Hey Shallow?

Shallows: hey eclipse

StarEclipse: How **a** re you?

StarEclipse: I’m a **b** it worried

StarEclipse: If yo **u** can’t talk it’s fine.

StarEclipse: I know we ju **s** t met today.

StarEclipse: But I want to mak **e** sure you are ok.

StarEclipse: ?

Shallows: yes.

Shallows: I am.

StarEclipse: Where are you right now?

Shallows: My bedroom, I have to stay here because my dad left again.

StarEclipse: <sent address>

StarEclipse: If you ever need help, that’s an address that will help.

StarEclipse: xxx-xxx-xxxx

StarEclipse: That’s the owner's number if you ever need to check it out.

Shallows: oh...thank you?

StarEclipse: Just stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why I'm posting these they aren't even good and I feel terrible for the characters.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be longer.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not simp for Kageyama but I love him.

_**Volleyball Kids :D** _

_**#normal-craziness** _

Kitty: And that’s how my dad broke the TV

Shallows: Wow.

Crowness: Shallow! Are you ok!

Shallows: I will be.

OwO: i swear my mom knows way to many ways to murder someone-

Crowness: I-

Kitty: im aware of this

StarEclipse: It’s not normal?

OwO: SHIT ANOTHER INSANE PERSON RUN FOR YOUR LIVES

OwO: no seriously Kitty, run. 

Kitty: Whaawigjaierhneutnharthaeutbgayeyhg

Shallows: …

DeadSugarcake: Should we be worried-

Crowness: i mean they act like uncle so i dont think so?

FlyHigh: Worried about what?

DeadSugarcake: Hey Fly! Kitty just got attacked we think-

FlyHigh: what else is new

Kitty: HEYehaeighaiegeurhn

OwO: ah i love my cousiairhauergauebhah

Shallows: ?


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, double post because I skipped yesterday.
> 
> I love Kageyama and I'm sorry for what I did.
> 
> Any criticism please tell me. Or any tips for writing.

~~~

Kitty: I ESCAPED EVERYONE

FlyHigh: nobody cares kitty

StarEclipse: Are they always like this?

DeadSugarcake: yeah

StarEclipse: Also does anyone know what year we are in?

Crowness: ...that’s a good idea Eclipse!

Crowness:  **@everyone** Could you say what year you are in please?

Crowness: I’m in 3rd.

DeadSugarcake: 1st

FlyHigh: 2nd

Shallows: 1st

Kitty: 3rd :3

OwO: 2nd!!!

Lioness: 2nd :(

StarEclipse: ...3rd… ;)

Snekru: Hello person. 2nd year.

StarEclipse: Hello to you too.

Hello Beautiful~: 3rd year.

StarEclipse: I already don’t like you.

Snekru: Nobody likes him.

Hello Beautiful: HEY

FlyHigh: what like it isn’t true.

Crowness: oh geez you're another salt shaker?

StarEclipse: I prefer pepper shaker but salt works as well.

Kitty: Oh so like our Cousin!

OwO: She inherited our Uncle’s saltiness, even without being related.

Go Jackals: wow your family is confusing- Also I’m a 1st year :D

DeadSugarcake: Wait who even is in your family?

OwO: Well no one has siblings- that goes for our parents as well. We are all just very close!!

Lioness: No, Oldest and Second Oldest are bio cousins cause Second Oldest’s Papai and Oldest’s Dad are siblings-

OwO: forgot about that-

Kitty: ANYWAYS

Kitty: We all have gone to different schools, and all have different last names.

Lioness: Tho some of us dont reveal our last names

Kitty: shut up

OwO: shut up

DeadSugarcake: …

OwO: ANYWAYS

OwO: We all live in one house but often not all in that house-

DeadSugarcake: that doesnt answer my question-

Lioness: In total in the house there are 13 adults (all males) and 7 kids (all varying ages)

Kitty: and heights.

Kitty: we are all varying heights as well :3

OwO: yes we are uwu

FlyHigh: Sounds like my family but I’m never home so I don’t really know- tho i am home rn.

FlyHigh: …

FlyHigh: WAIT ONE MOMENT-

DeadSugarcake: wow i have never been happier to only have a sister and parents-

Crowness: s a m e

Crowness: Also what is it Fly?

Kitty: AGH WHY IS MY COUSIN PLAYING HER FAVORITE SONG SO LOUD

OwO: oh i hate this song-

Lioness: Idk why, she just bolted upright then quickly put it on-

Lioness: oh now she’s bashing her head against the wall.

Lioness: wAIT BAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH

Snekru: ive been lurking but what the fuck has been happening-

OwO: I just walked into Lioness’s and our cousin's room and currently our cousin is bashing her head against the wall and Lioness is laughing maniacally.

Snekru: oh

Snekru: what song is she playing?

Kitty: Shut Up by Simple Plan.

Snekru: Nice song choice then.

OwO: im still really confused.

DeadSugarcake: Well then-

Crowness: If Sugar and I don’t get off our phones soon our Mom will freak-

DeadSugarcake: see ya people

Snekru:  **@HeyBeautiful~** did you seriously come on just to say your year

Hey Beautiful: What? Miss me~

Snekru: Not even a chance.

Go Jackals: Hey! Don’t be mean to him :(

Snekru: he deserves it Jackal.

Go Jackals: Maybe, but that doesn’t mean you can be mean to him!

Kitty: to pure must protect

Kitty: ALSO I HAVE ZERO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING DOWN STAIRS BUT OWLETTE STARTING CACKLING NOT TO LONG AGO AND I DONT LIKE IT

Snekru: go down and see???

Kitty: But I’m lazy :(

Hey Beautiful~: Where did Fly go?

Kitty: I don’t know-

FlyHigh: I’m here Full. My cousins are just being idiots.

Hey Beautiful: Awe~ Did I summon you~

FlyHigh: Not a chance. Plus I’m already dating someone so fuck you.

Snekru: Wait you are?

FlyHigh: Uh- yeah?

Lioness: WAIT YOU ARE

FlyHigh: GOD DAMMIT WHY IS  _ NOW _ THE TIME YOU STOP LAUGHING

OwO: CAUSE TEA IS BEING SPILT

Kitty: hi yes i finally went downstairs and Owlette, Lioness, why are you two talking on here when you are in the same room-

Lioness: you are doing the same thing now stfu i want tea

Kitty: Yes ma'am.

Lioness: O.O

FlyHigh: Yeah, we’ve been dating since the Summer? We bumped into each other like two weeks before a trip I took-

Kitty: Wait that story sounds familiar-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter this time as well as semi-identity reveal. (Just a warning, no not everyone knows everyone. Not everyone lives in Japan either.)


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is definitely out of context but I love Kageyama (platonically).  
> Also child reveal!

**DMs Between Snekru and FlyHigh**

Snekru: Does this mean I can’t flirt anymore?

FlyHigh: y o u w e r e f l i r t i n g?

Snekru: Y e a h?

FlyHigh: wow i really did get my dad’s obliviousness-

FlyHigh: You can continue~ just know I am taken~

Snekru: Yay!

FlyHigh: You are so different in private.

Snekru: I mean, my dad’s the same way.

FlyHigh: Who’s your dad?

Snekru: Not telling~

Snekru: Who’s yours?

FlyHigh: Semi Eita.

Snekru: wait really

FlyHigh: Yeah? I don’t really care for privacy plus no one I know in real life knows my last name besides my family and girlfriend.

Snekru: …

Snekru: Thank you <3

FlyHigh: No problem <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel single from my own writing. That's not fair-


	6. Six

_**Volleyball Kids :D** _

_**#normal-craziness** _

Kitty: WAIT ONE SECONDS FLY-

FlyHigh: Yes?

Kitty: IULERBGAERNHIAEBHIAEAIRTBHAUTHA IMMA MURDER

FlyHigh: wow wait slow down im not your consolestghwaeugbearubhatebheth

Hey Beautiful~: Welp she’s dead-

Lioness: No she isn’t. Kitty’s trying to tickle her but it isn’t working.

FlyHigh: :)

Snekru: That vaguely threatening smile-

Hey Beautiful~:  _ -shudders- _

OwO: Wait where did Eclipse and Shallow go?

Snekru: Probably asleep.

Hey Beautiful~: And Jackal?

OwO: Oooo~ Does someone have a crush~

Hey Beautiful~: no shut up

Lioness: Shit someone’s coming downstairs

Lioness: BYE

OwO: SHIT BYE

FlyHigh: -.- 

FlyHigh: Bye I guess

Kitty: SHIT YEAH BYE

Hey Beautiful~: And then there one two~

Snekru: ew.

Hey Beautiful: and now one.


	7. Seven

Beach Baby: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID I MISS???

Froggy: YEAH I'M WONDERING THAT TOO???

Snekru: A lot, apparently.

Beach Baby: I was at school during all of this and I don’t like that.

Snekru: You were?

Beach Baby: Yeah I think we’re in different timezones. It’s like 9pm here.

Snekru: Oh, so 12 hour difference.

Crowness: Hey Beach, Hey Froggy, where have you two been?

Beach Baby: im sleeping literally any time this fucking thing is active.

Froggy: My parents don’t let me stay up late :(

Crowness: oh

Crowness: I was forced up as my mom has to prepare for the school year :(

DeadSugarcake: i am aware of this you are literally downing your third cup of coffee

StarEclipse: Oh same, except I’m on my 5th cup.

Snekru: I didn’t sleep so I’m on my 7th.

DeadSugarcake: what the fuck you three?

Lioness: I swear college kids are caffeine addicts.

Froggy: ????

Lioness: Hey Froggy!

Lioness: Our Second Oldest cousin is on her 6th cup of coffee, the last three have been black. Our oldest is on her 4th cup of sugar and cream filled coffee. Our third oldest is on her 7th energy drink.

Crowness: ...wow

Snekru: Ok I can’t fight against that.

FlyHigh: I’m on my 5th cup of caffeinated tea?

Lioness: w e a r e a w a r e

Lioness: Wait why are you even awake rn?

FlyHigh: Because Mom set my alarm clock and I don’t know where it is :’)

FlyHigh: also probably the same reason everyone else in this house is awake

Crowness: what the fuck happened last night after I left???

Lioness: Fly is another cousin of ours XD

Snekru: …

Crowness: That- that scares me

Snekru: me too-

Lioness: shit we have to go-

DeadSugarcake: i love how Eclipse sent one thing and left

Crowness: who doesnt do that?

Froggy: im now scared for high school and college if this is what you all are like in the mornings-

Beach Baby: I’m in highschool and Im sane??

Froggy: No you aren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caffeine is a life saver I swear (Also I am NOT in college so a lot of this is probably wrong when talking about college)
> 
> also yes i like black coffee. its good.


	8. Eight

Shallows: Uh- to Lioness’s cousins, I don’t think that’s healthy…

StarEclipse: It’s not.

FlyHigh: we don’t care.

Shallows: ok then

FlyHigh: Wait Eclipse what

StarEclipse: :)

Froggy: Sometimes I wonder who you all are.

FlyHigh: Same.

Froggy: ..

Froggy: and then I remember that you all are terrible and would probably get arrested if any met up.

StarEclipse: who says I haven’t been

Shallows: o.0

StarEclipse: I haven’t...don’t worry. It was a close call though.

FlyHigh: what did you DO

StarEclipse: Nothing bad. Just sneaking into somewhere without the knowledge of anyone and in the middle of the game revealed myself.

FlyHigh: makes sense.

Shallows: That’s amazing!

FlyHigh: WAIT ONE SECOND

StarEclipse: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason they didn't arrest her was because the police mistook her for a child.
> 
> What did Fly realize...?


End file.
